


Ballerina Princess

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Roll-A-Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: A short Drabble written for Hermione's Haven facebook groups monthly Roll a drabble.Hermione is dancing in the library, Prince James is watching her. Royal AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Series: Roll-A-Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Ballerina Princess

“You’ve never once looked at me like that.” Lily teased, “she’s beautiful, do you know who she is?” Lily followed James’s eyes as he gazed at the girl with the curly hair humming to herself as she danced in the library, unaware that anyone was watching. She had earpods in her ears and was replacing books upon the shelves, pirouetting and twirling elegantly to a rhythm that only she could hear.

“Hermione Granger.” James sighed dramatically. “She’s one of the support staff. And your right Lil, I’m sorry.”

Lily grinned. “S'alright, I never wanted to marry you anyway.”

“Cheeky!” Lily laughed, high pitched and melodic, both of them still transfixed by Hermione Granger’s dance. This wasn't a chance encounter either, James had learnt her routine. Every Wednesday at 1pm Hermione was tasked with returning previously borrowed books to the library and re-organising the shelves. She spent little time with the newer books, it was the old ones that drew her attention. The leather bound ones, specifically the ones written in Old English. The ones that were historic and valuable beyond reason. The ones that bored James to tears.

“I’m joking James, I have my eye somewhere else too.”

“Seriously Lil, you're not still, oh God, yes you are! Why? I mean I accept that you don’t want me, though I think the entire country will have a coronary when we announce that to the public, but why  _ him?! _ ”

“He’s mysterious!”

“He’s creepy!”

“Yep! Go and say hello to your ballerina, then we can do double dates!”

“I, I can’t!”

“Course you can James, you’re second in line to the throne. You can talk to anyone you choose. Now, off you go!” As James shuffled off to do as Lily said he ruefully admitted she was right. He could talk to anyone he liked. What he couldn’t do was approve of the idea of Severus Snape accompanying him on a double date.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d stood in the doorway and smirked, his winter coat pulled high and his flat cap pulled low. He’d approached silently and she hadn’t noticed, still caught up in her dance. He’d watched her for at least a minute before he’d cleared his throat and she had yelped, spun around and blushed a deep, charming red.

That had been a year ago and now she stood by his side, dressed elegantly, her wavy hair tied in a deliberately messy bun, her chin tipped up defiantly and a look of determination on her face.

He grinned at her feistiness. This was her introduction to the public as his bride to be. Her first official engagement with him, as his betrothed, and she looked beautiful, all doe eyes and corkscrew curls. 

The event was a public meet and greet, followed by an international banquet hosted by the Queen. If Hermione was nervous she didn’t show it. James however was terrified. He knew exactly how savage the public and the press could be. 

Hermione was faultless. She smiled when the reporters asked inappropriate questions and she slammed back perfectly intelligent replies. The Queen herself was watching with a glint of approval in her eyes. Once or twice Hermione even caught the elderly Monarchs eyes, and she swore the Queen of England was smiling in acceptance.

This made their after dinner escape all the more exciting. Hermione excused herself to go to the toilet and a full five minutes later James slipped away too, meeting her underneath the Grand Stairs by the Grandfather clock. 

Hermione was giggling like a schoolgirl as James stalked down the corridor towards her. “Well hello young lady, do you often skulk around palace staircases or is this occasion especially for me?”

“It’s not something I make a habit of, unless I think my handsome Prince will come and whisk me away.” She grinned and pulled her dress tightly across her bra showing the cleavage that she knew drove him wild. “Come and get me James, if you dare?”

“Oh darling, believe me I’ll always dare.”

Laughing, she turned and ran, trying to stay steady in her unreasonable heels, dashing down the long corridors of the palace. James chased her, and she ran up more stairs and into the West Wing, laughing at the startled glance they drew from one of the footmen.

James caught her and she shrieked with laughter as he swung her up into his arms, kissing her hard as they both caught their breath. “Kissing in the Queen’s private suite huh?” he laughed and her eyes widened. She hadn’t been paying attention to where she was leading him, had only turned and run, and now she could see they were in a part of the palace she had never been to before.  It was different to the rest of the palace, older looking, more traditional and they were surrounded by ancient oil paintings and priceless antiques. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. “Why didn’t you tell me?! No wonder the footman looked shocked!”

James shrugged. “I was enjoying myself. Just like I am now, watching you become all shocked and mortified.” He ducked as she swatted at him. “One day this will be ours anyway. Hermione Granger. Soon to be Princess Hermione. Unofficially anyway, we’ll get some weird and wonderful Duke and Duchess title when we actually marry. You’ll always be my Ballerina Princess though.”

She smiled and ruffled his perpetually messy hair and adjusted his round glasses. “And you’ll always be my Handsome Prince.” He led her through a bedroom and out onto a balcony, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When she pulled back she gasped in wonder looking out at the view of London and knowing that one day they really would be King and Queen of all they surveyed. 

  
  



End file.
